Mimi Taylor
Margeurite Oneida Taylor was born in 1892 and was the only child of Mr. Taylor and Louise Taylor and is the oldest of her fathers five daughters. Her mother died of malaria in Hati and her father quickly brought her back to the United States when she was still an infant where he married her stepmother Maude Oneida Taylor. After his death when she was around six years old Maude raised Mimi like she was her own daughter alongside Mimi's four half sisters. When she was about eighteen, she left her family to travel with her friend Ninnette and planned to never return much to the outrage of her mother and sister Jane. In 1912, she boarded the Titanic with Ninette, her boyfriend, Benjamin Guggenheim, and her own boyfriend, Victor Giglio. She married Victor the night the Titanic sank, and like her husband, she was thought to have been killed in the shipwreck. In reality, she was transported in time to August 1914 along with her sister's boyfriend, Thad, (who Jane was secretly engaged to) and was rescued and held hostage at a police station until she and Thad were reunited with Jane. Early Life and Childhood She was born in 1892 in Haiti to Mr. Taylor and his first wife, Louise. Louise was black, which made Mimi mixed race. Mimi lost both her parents when she was very young. Her mother died from malaria when Mimi was an infant and her father took her to live in New York, where he remarried her stepmother, Maude Oneida Taylor. Mr.Taylor passed away when Mimi was six years old and Maude raised Mimi because she loved her like a daughter. She had four younger half sisters, Jane Oneida, Emma Oneida, Amelie Oneida, and Blythe Oneida. Following a traumatising experience at age six, Mimi moved to Spirit Vale, and grew up to dislike the town because everyone living there believed in communication with the dead, unlike Mimi. Traveling With Ninnette Aubart In 1911, Mimi began traveling with Ninnette Aubart, who was the mistress of Benjamin Guggenheim. She traveled to France, Spain, Italy, Germany, and Holland (in that order). While traveling, she fell in love with Victor Giglio, but she wasn't sure that Victor would be accept the fact that she was mixed race. Wedding and Presumed Death In 1912, Mimi sailed on the Titanic along with Ninette and Victor. On April 13th 1912, Mimi became engaged to Victor and the two were married the next day, on the day that the ship sank. When the ship first hit the iceberg, Mimi showed little concern but quickly became scared when she realized the ship was sinking. She became very scared especially when Amelie went missing on the sinking ocean liner and her sister Jane later noted that it was the only time she had ever heard Mimi swear. She refused to leave the ship without her sisters and was thought to have perished alongside her husband, but it turns out she was sent two years and four months ahead of the sinking with Thad, the man Jane was in love with, because of Nikola Tesla's time machine. Events of 1914 Along with her sister's boyfriend, Mimi was rescued from the scene of the Titanic shipwreck (two years after the sinking) and the two were held hostege at a police station in Haflix after they were sent two years and four months ahead in time. Her sister Jane who was now nineteen saw their pictures in a newspaper and quickly went to bring them home. They were soon reunited and Mimi was saddened to learn of the deaths of Emma and Victor. Physical Desciption Mimi is described as being very beautiful by her sister Jane. She is tall and thin with pale skin with dark black hair and eyes. Mimi is mixed race and is said to strongly resemble her aunt Yvonne. Relationships Jane Taylor Jane is Mimi's younger half sister and the two are very close. Mimi chooses Jane as her main bridesmaid and Jane keeps quiet about her engagement to Thad because she wants the spotlight to remain on Mimi. During the two years in which Mimi is presumed dead, Jane is in mourning for those two years. The sisters did have one major conflict, in which Mimi ran away with the intention of never contacting Jane or her family ever again. Blythe While not as close to her as she was to Jane, Mimi had a good relationship with her little sister Blythe. Blythe defended Mimi's choice to run away to Europe, causing conflict with her sisters and mother. Mimi gave some of her fancy new clothing away to Blythe and is able to get her onto the Titanic. Blythe is saddened when she believed Mimi to be dead and this was possibly a factor to try to get Jane to bring her to New York City. Amelie and Emma Mimi had a good relationship with her sisters Amelie and Emma although she disliked the fact that they had "the gift". She was upset when she learned that Emma had been killed in the diaster but cheered up slightly when she learned Emma's spirit was still with them. Parents Mimi's biological mother died when she was a baby and her father passed away when she was six years old. She was raised by her stepmother Maude and the two thought of each other as mother and daughter. Maude became very depressed after Mimi's "death" and stopped working as a physic. Victor and Ninnette Victor was Mimi's husband and the two loved each other very much. Mimi was depressed when she learned of his death and was very quiet when she found out. Ninnette was one of Mimi's best friends and the two traveled across Europe together. It is unknown if the two had any contact after 1914. It should be noted that Mimi is fictional and therefore never knew Victor or Ninnette.